Flipped the Script
by Ella Anders
Summary: When an experiment goes amiss, Apple and Raven find themselves in a world that is both strange and similar to the one they call home. For once all the pressure is off Apple's shoulders, and Raven is no longer the most feared of them all as their destinies are in reverse. But soon they learn that the glittering golden side of this world is only a cover-up for something darker and mo
1. Chapter 1

Flipped the Script

By Ella Anders- April of 2014

Summary: When an experiment goes amiss, Apple and Raven find themselves in a world that is both strange and similar to the one they call home. For once all the pressure is off Apple's shoulders, and Raven is no longer the most feared of them all as their destinies are in reverse. But soon they learn that the glittering golden side of this world is only a cover-up for something darker and more dangerous then they have expected. AU.

Disclaimer: Ever After High is owned by Mattel. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.

Authoress' Notes: Written for April, 2014's Camp NaNoWriMo session.

* * *

Chapter One-

From outside her window Raven watched idly as the rain fell as the sound of thunder crackling signaled bright flashes of lighting. With a small sigh the raven haired villainous leaned her back against her headboard, her fingers dancing gracefully along the smooth surface of the keys of her keyboard as she softly played the chorus of her favorite song. Almost sub-consciously she began to hum in a low voice harmony with her playing as she did so a wide smile formed on her face, slowly she began to raise her voice.

"Hit the lock-"But before Raven could even continue her line there was a loud noise at the door that caught the young girl by surprise. Her eyebrows knit together as she started to faintly make out a voice, or rather voices, at the other side of the wall. _Hm, I wonder what's going on… _Slowly Raven extended her right hand up, brushed her hair away from her ear and softy chanted in hearing enactment spell to amplify her hearing.

"_I can't believe it Ash," _A voice began that Raven automatically recognized as her roommate's, Apple White the daughter of Snow White. _"I-I have NEVER had something like this happen before! I don't know what I am going to do!" _

Raven made a face, what in Ever After was Apple talking about? Was it due to the school was still divided by those who wished to follow their destiny and others who longed ached for a re-write? Raven had almost been sure that Apple had been well on her way of getting over it, after all it had been months since Legacy Day…

"_Apple." _Another voice chimed in, this time belonging to Ashlynn Ella, with a sigh she added. _"You are making too big of a deal out of this. It happens to everyone at some point we all fail-"_

"_No! There is nothing 'normal' about failing!"_

"_Yes it is, why are you making such a fuss over one Chemythety test? It was really hard, I even heard Maddie got a lower mark."_

Raven's eyes narrowed and then widened as she processed what she had just heard; there was no way she was hearing right. Apple White, the Apple White, actually _failed _at something. Failed a test?

From the other side of the thick castle walls Raven could hear Apple's soft sobs, a sound she had become a little too similar with as of late. As the blonde cried and cried, Raven could faintly make out Ashlynn's soft words of encouragement and hope, but from the amount of sniffling and paints Raven was hearing it was safe to assume that Ashlynn's attempts where simply in vain. _"I feel so bad, I should have studied harder…scaled back on my other duties…"_

"_You can't beat yourself up over this."_

Apparently Apple must have shock her head, _"Why not? This is my fault, I'm Snow White's daughter, the future queen of Ever After. I can't fail, I just can't! Even if it is, as you put it, 'just a test'." _There was a long pause, _"If I start failing now everything could fall apart, my destiny depends on me always putting in my all."_

Raven bit her lip as some of her hair fell into her face, poor Apple, she was under so much pleasure. If she keep stressing herself out she might have a nervous-breakdown. Thanks to her magical enchanted hearing Raven could still unfortunately hear her roommate's sobs. _Poor Apple… _Raven's thoughts trailed off as she closed her eyes and softly spoke the words to the counter-spell. The palms of her hands began to faintly glow in a hue of violet as she carefully caressed her ears, removing the magic she had placed. _I shouldn't have been listening in…. that was a rather 'evil' thing to do…_

* * *

Outside the storm continued to rage on heavily, much like the storm that was residing inside the pit of Apple's stomach. Shortly after parting ways with Ashlynn, Apple's phone had sounded with a new hext alert requesting her presence in the headmaster's office at once. Doing as she was instructed Apple stopped in her tracks and started towards the main offices. For most of the student body a trip to Milton Grimm's office was a rather big deal and a rarity, but to Apple it was simply just a typical task. After all Headmaster Grimm liked to have close relationships with his students and future leaders to help unsure that legacy was upheld throughout the kingdom. _Headmaster Grimm probably wants to just check-in, it's been a while since we last chatted. _As she strolled with her head held a little higher than before she thought to herself about all of the things she had been meaning to discuss with the school's head; the upcoming ball, the latest updates from the student council meeting… and the list went on.

After a few gentle knocks at the large wooden door, Apple called out in her cheery voice. "Hello. Headmaster Grimm, I got a message that you wanted to see me." There was a long pause, Apple's eyes narrowed it wasn't like the headmaster to delay a reply. Could something be the matter? "Hello?" She tried again, this time slightly less enthusiastic.

Yet again there was a long pause, just as Apple was about to attempt once more there was a response, "Come in, Miss. White."

Without a second thought Apple opened the door and calmly strolled into the large office. "Hello sir, you wanted to see me?" Slowly Apple examined Gimm's face, rather than getting up and greeting his future queen he remained seated behind his large, wooden desk. His hand folded and a stern expression was placed on his face. Apple could feel her heart sink for an instance at the somewhat out-of-character behavior. The last time she had seen him like this was after the fallout of Legacy Day. "Is everything alright, headmaster?"

His expression reminded unchanged as he gestured to one of the chairs, "Please sit."

With a small nod Apple did as she was directed, nervously she clasped her hands around one another. Mentally she was bracing herself for impact of whatever was going to happen. "I am not pleased, Miss. White. Do you know why?"

For an instance the two locked eyes, and shivers ran down Apple's small spine. It was then she knew as to why she had been called into the office. Much like a small child who had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar right before dinner, Apple's eyes began to lightly water. "It's because of my exam grade, isn't it?"

Milton nodded his head, "Yes. Do I even need to say how unbecoming it is for a student such as yourself to receive such a low mark on a mid-term nonetheless?"

Tears began to stream down Apple's face, even though she doubted that the headmaster intended to make her cry and how childish she appears she failed to gain control over her emotions. What kind of future queen of Ever After acted like a crybaby over a test?- Simple, one that Apple feared she was becoming. "I am so sorry, Headmaster Grimm. Not only did I fail myself, but the entire kingdom as well as yourself along with the other teachers." Apple nervously whipped her palms on her skirt, "I should have done things differently-"

"I am glad to see you are taking responsibility for your actions, Miss. White. I would hate to think that our future Snow White was going off course and no longer taking her destiny as serious as necessary."

Apple jumped from her seat, her eyes widening. "Not taking my destiny seriously?! I could never do that- it means too much to me and I know how critical me being Snow White is. All of the world depends on it."

A grin formed on Milton's face, "You have no idea how please I am to hear that, especially considering what _altercations _have arisen as of late."

_Raven and the rebels, _Apple though to herself as she slowly slid back into the plush chair. By chance she caught a glimpse of the headmaster, for a minute it almost seemed like he wanted her to add something in stereo to his own words, but she didn't have the heart to say anything in negative regards to the school's self-proclaimed rebels. After all they were still her friends.

"Well, now that we have that settled, there is still this 'f' we must deal with. Your teacher, given your track-record and normally explanatory performance, has permitted for a make-up project that you can complete that will help your grade somewhat recover from the exam." Milton began as he slid a small cream colored folder towards the excited blonde. "You will have until Monday morning to finish and will be permitted to use any notes you have taken during the term."

Apple's baby blue eyes widened as a loud squeal emerged. "Yes! Thank you so much headmaster! I ace this project and not let anyone else down."

* * *

At that moment there was nothing more precious in the entire universe to Apple than that cream folder. As she made her way back to her dorm she cradled the small papers close and tightly to her chest. If she could pull of the assignment she would not only be able to rise her grade in the course, but also win back something more critical; her confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

The chords of Taylor Quick's latest love song could be heard throughout the long corridor of the east tower of the castle. Naturally the source of origin was from dorm 7D, the last room in the wing. Typically none of the students rooming nearby weren't bothered by the melodies that seeped though the thin walls, rather they enjoyed it from it time to time. As Apple started towards her dorm her smile softly faded away as the cords to the song began. _I know Raven loves playing her mus-ic, but I really need to study and do this make-up work. Surely she'll understand- _Apple paused for a minute, stopping her hand that was only inches away from the door knob. Did she even _want _her roommate to know about this? Her failing grade? Sure, Raven was a friend, but even after her pledge to 're-write her destiny', her fate was to still be Apple's story-book enemy.

_But Raven's my friend, I can trust her…can't I?_

Apple bit her lower lip as she slowly twisted the door open, her mind flashing back to her youth, back when she had first meet the raven haired girl. Words of warning from her parents, teachers and peers came to mind. _Be careful around her Apple, she's evil. She may look nice now but she will stab you in the back just as her mother did to yours…_

"Hey Apple," Raven called out as she removed her fingers from her keyboard. The girl crocked her head sideways and looked somewhat strangely at her blonde friend. "Are you okay Apple? You look paler than normal."

Apple shock her head as she daintily fainted on her fainting couch. "I'm fine," she said in a low voice as she fell back onto the soft plush velvet material and her head landed on satin pillows galore.

Raven arched her brows, "Sure…" Slowly Raven stood and walked towards her desk. "Anyways can you believe how intense that exam was? Grimm, I thought I was going to completely fail-"Apple slapped herself on the forehead and released a groan, why was everyone transfixed on that exam? "Apple are you okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you just groaned as loud as the Big Bad Wolf," Raven began as she shuffled over towards Apple's side of the room. "And the fact you are hugging a folder? What's even in there that's so important?" A half-grin formed on Raven's face as she added, "Did Daring have another photo session?"

Apple made a face, "Ha-ha, very funny."

Raven studied Apple's face closely, something was up with the normally overly cheerful girl. With a sigh Raven lowered herself and sat on the edge of the couch, "Really though, is everything alright? You know you can tell me, we are friends."

_We are, aren't we… _"I know," Apple nodded as she sat up. "It's just-"

"Just what?"

"That exam," Apple slowly began. As she turned her head she caught a glimpse at Raven who looked confused. "I didn't do well on it." As she slyly confessed Apple could feel her cheeks burn, embarrassed she barred her face in her hands. Tears automatically followed.

"Oh Apple," Raven began as she softly rubbed her friends shoulder with one hand, and with the other she used her magic to conjure up a box of tissues. "It isn't that bad. Everyone does poorly on a test or two now and again. We are only human and no one is perfect."

"But-but, I'm Apple White, Snow White's _daughter!" _Apple snapped, her eyes red and nose runny. "I'm can't afford to fail. If I fail at school I'll fail at life. My entire destiny depends on me becoming the best queen I can be…would you want your ruler to be a failure?"

Raven shock her head as she tried to sooth the distraught Apple. "You are going to be a great queen someday Apple, but even great queens make errors and are far from perfect. Just look at history, some of the greatest mistakes became great successes. You just have to brush yourself off and try again until you get it right."

"But my destiny…"

"Your destiny is what you make it, everyone now can write their own endings. You don't have to let your destiny define you, and you especially shouldn't let one exam define you either. After all the Apple White I know never lets something get to her, she works past it and perseveres." For a second Raven laughed, "Do I really need to give examples, because we could be here forever after."

A smile found its way onto Apple's face as a snicker escaped, "Yeah we could be here for a long time."

"See? Nothing can really keep you down for long."

"I suppose Raven, it's just I didn't simply do _badly _on the exam… I failed." Raven blinked as Apple reached into the folder and pulled out the paper. Sure enough in bright red ink the letter 'f' was written. Apple started to go on about it, just as she had with Ashlynn previously. As she did so Raven listened and offered words of reassurance, yet somehow surprised at how hard her roommate was taking the grade. After getting so many failing grades in most of her courses Raven had long since been unfazed by failure, it was almost second nature.

Apple slowly dried her eyes as she turned to more recent events, "Then the headmaster called me into his office-"

"Wait," Raven cut in, "You got called to see Headmaster Grimm over one test? That is kind of ridiculous."

"I-I suppose so, but he mentioned how he had been worrying that this was the starting point of me going off script with my role as the future Snow White. After talking a bit he gave me this folder and informed me that the teacher was going to permit me to do a make-up assignment with the use of my notes."

"Well that's good, after you probably have some of the best notes of anyone in the course. So what do you have to do this project on?"

Apple shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I was too excited and then later side-tracked to open it," Apple looked up at her friend. "Probably should open it and find out, huh?"

"That probably would be a good idea," Raven added as Apple opened the cream colored folder, inside was a small stack of parchment. Gingerly Apple pulled the pile out, and examined the contents. For the most part the first few pages where basically standard, and very familiar to what Apple and Raven had seen on the exam. But as soon as Apple started to work her way thought, things looked Greek. Apple's joy faded as her eyes narrowed and jaw dropped, "I don't know any of this!"

"It's from the next unit of the course!" Raven shock her head, "That explains at lot, after all our teacher is one of the toughest at the school, giving out normal extra credit wouldn't be in-character."

"Urgh," Apple moaned as she dropped her head, "I am in so much trouble, what am I going to do? I struggled with the first unit, how in Ever After can I complete an assignment on a chapter I haven't even leant?" Frustrated Apple ranked a hand though her hair and started pacing.

Raven watched, unsure of what kind of solution there was, Apple needed this. Not only for her grade, but for herself. "We could ask Maddie for help, I'm sure she would be happy to-"

"No!" Apple yelped. The blonde paused for an instance, almost as if she was surprised at her own actions. Was this failure already changing her? Now that was a scary thought, as never before had she snapped at Raven. "No," She tried again in a calmer tone. "I would rather not have anyone else know if it can be avoided. After all the more people that know about my grade the better."

Raven nodded, even though she did think asking Maddie might be a good idea she understood where Apple was coming from. Students, teachers, Grimm everyone in Ever After looked up and admired Apple, and perhaps if they become aware of this their minds might change in regards to the future Snow White. "Okay. Then I'll help you, between the two of us we should be able to figure this all out. After all we do make a pretty good team."

"You would really help me? Even though we are supposed to be enemies?" Apple began as she came closer towards her roommate, then out of nowhere she backed up, "Or is this some trick to poison me? Because that is supposed to come in a few years."

Raven shock her head as she draped her arm around Apple's shoulder, "Of course I will help you, and I have no intentions of poisoning you now, or ever."

"That is good to hear," Apple smiled as she removed some sweat from her forehead.

With a grin Raven added, "Besides, if I was to do the evil queen thing I would be much, much more creative then my family." Apple stopped and glared at Raven who simply laughed, "Come on, I'm only joking!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

The lower, classroom levels of the school where barren on this dark and stormy night. Students were busy enjoying rainy day activities with their friends in their dorms or commons areas and the staff was off having their meetings in the conference room. Thus leaving Apple and Raven the only souls in the entire school wandering the first floor. Because the school hours had come to a close long ago none of the over-head lighting was lit and the only rays of light came though the large windows as lighting flashed, thus making the entire hallway appear as creepy as the Home Evilnomics classroom. If the two fairyteens hadn't been as familiar as they were with the school it would have been a horrid affair locating the large Chemythetry lab. But alas it took little effort to find the lab.

"Here we are," Raven announced as she slowly opened the large door and the two entered inside. A shiver ran down Apple's spin as she looked around the space, without light and with the backdrop of the storm, it appeared as terrifying as the images she has seen of the Evil Queen's castle.

"R-Raven, mind turning on the lights? It's kind of creepy in here."

After a loud 'ouch', there was a delayed response, "Trying to. But I can't find it in all this darkness."

Apple un-folded her arms from around her chest and carefully used them to guide her though the darkness in aspirations of locating the light switch, after a few stubbed toes, she called out over her shoulder. For a minute she compelled asking Raven to use her magic to help them light up the room and then swift decided against it after thinking back up her friend's many magical fails. For some who was the daughter of a very powerful magical being Raven was basically useless with powers. No matter how hard she tried to use them it almost always ended up badly for herself or someone else.

"We have to get some light in here before we seriously hurt ourselves," Raven's voice cut through Apple's thoughts.

"I know," Apple said as she started to fish though her skirt pockets and pulled out her MirrorPhone. Despite the low batter, Apple automatically scrolled though her apps until she found the lantern app. "Ta-da!" She proudly announced as her phone glowed bright.

"Urgh."

Apple's brows knit as she looked around looking for her friend that she assumed had made that noise, "Raven, where you are?"

"Over here."

Just as she turned to her left, Apple placed her free hand over her mouth as she caught sight of Raven who was tangled up with a skeleton, "I see you finally found someone." Apple teased. "What's his name, Bony?"

Raven's eyes narrowed as she tried to wiggle free of the boned trap, "Funny, Apple. Revenge for teasing you about Daring, I deserve it. Now would you mind helping me here?"

"Sure, but this is what you get for making fun of my price charming," Apple said in a sing-song voice as she started to un-tangle her friend from the mess. "By the way, what was a skeleton doing in the lab?"

* * *

There where, of course, benefits to being the only ones in the lab; with no other students around Apple and Raven where able to spread out their materials and set up a more ideal work space. In order to have swift access to their items, the two girls had moved an additional table over towards their work station and spread out their textbooks, notebooks and all of the parchment Apple had received. In addition having first come access to all necessary supplies was also a major plus. Shortly after setting things up for the experiment Apple was to perform, the two girls automatically turned their attention to the instructions and their textbooks. For the most part the assigned project appeared rather straight forward and not a utterly far cry from what they had done previously, however after a little experimentation it became very obvious that it was far trickier than they had assumed. And sadly, after one misstep the two ended up having to scrap everything and re-start all over once more.

Apple cupped her face in her hands, it was nearly ten o'clock and they were going nowhere fast. No matter how hard attempted the experiment kept going amiss. "Okay," Raven began as she took off her safely glasses and placed them down on the table. "That last one might not have gone as planned, but I think we just added to much-"

"It's no use, this is hopeless." Apple intrepid as she nudged some papers away.

Raven put her hands on her hips, "'Hopeless'? Did you inhale some of the fumes because you are talking crazy. We are almost done all that is left to do is a few more steps and we can go back to our dorm."

"Last time we got this far it blew up in our faces, literally, my face still smells like the inside of a swamp."

Raven sniffed the air, that much was true. Thanks to their minor incorrect calculation the unpleasant aroma filed the room and coated themselves. But if smelling a little bad was all it took to get this done then it was worth it. "That we do, but you are so close."

"You mean 'we', not me. I am glad you helped me Raven, but I am sorry that you wasted your time." Apple began, her voice getting smaller. "It seems you are already paying for my mistakes…"

"Cut that out Apple, you know I am happy to help. After all I did offer." Raven began as she folded her arms, this feel-sorry-for-Apple-stick was getting old really fast as well as tap dancing on her nerves. "I have known you since we started school and I have never seen you this down, not even after Legacy Day, I know that this failing thing has you down but you are letting it _really_ get to you."

"I know you think you understand, but trust me you don't." Apple began as she made her hands into fits, "You don't know what it is like- to live with so much pressure. To know that you have perhaps the biggest shoes to fill in all of Ever After. People think all it takes to be a princess is to be pretty, and to be well liked. When people look at me that's all they see, but I want them to see more. I want them to see a leader, a person that people can admire for more than ascetics. No one thinks I will make a good Snow White, especially as a blonde, but I will prove them wrong." Apple turned to face Raven, "But in order to do that I must be the best. Striving for perfection is what I have always done. But now, with this one exam everything I have spent my entire life working towards is destroyed in a puff of smoke."

Raven stood there, her mouth half opened, unsure of what to say. She always knew that the legacy of Snow White was a hefty one. And like any filled with high and low aspects, but never had she seen the fable from this point of view. "I had no idea, Apple."

Apple folded her arms, "I suspected as much. That's why I was acting the way I was when you started to question your destiny and the rebellion began. I know people think I'm self-centered, and a bit of a brat for standing against re-writing destinies. I want everyone to do what's right as well as be happy, but the only way I can see that is if we follow the path given to us…if we don't who knows what could happen to us all." Apple closed her eyes, in her mind the memory of nearly drowning came forward causing her cry and shake. Never had she felt so much terror.

"When I was little, I nearly drowned in a well. I was never so scared in my life, and even worse I almost wasn't found, since that day I live in fear of the unknown." Apple turned to Raven, "That's why I could never rebel, I need to feel safe and have a safety net to catch me."

Raven looked down, that really did explain a lot about Apple. A lot indeed. "I never knew, but you must realize that not everyone's destiny is worth what has to be endured. You as Snow White get a great story, even with the dangers and complications, your life becomes grand at the close. Others of us don't, all of my life people have feared me because of my legacy, what my ancestors before me have done, what my other has done, what I am supposed to do as well as generations to come. Growing up wasn't easy, always being picked on and isolated. It wasn't until I met Maddie during our first year did I have friend."

"I know you want me to follow what was written for me, and I know that's what I should do…but that isn't where my heart is. I'm not evil, my father even tried to convince everyone for me to follow his path instead, but Snow White's tale is too critical. I almost went through with Legacy Day- I really almost did. But my flash-forward-"Raven paused, "You have no idea how bad my future would have become after I gave you that apple."

"It can't be that bad…" Apple began.

Raven looked up, "Trust me on this one, you don't even want to know what they do to people who try and kill queens these days."

There was a long awkward pause, neither girl knew what to say or even make of the other's confession. Instead the proceeded to work on the experiment in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

The sun shined brightly upon Ever After High, a fitting tone for the start of a new school year. The courtyard was filled with new incoming students ready to start their first year, or as it was also referred, freedom year, at the famed school. Legendary figures from Ever After, the mad world of Wonderland and even the mystical land of Neverland traveled far and near along with their children to spellabrate the glorious begging of a new era. From her carriage a young girl with long raven colored locks fittingly named Raven White, could faintly see the tall castle. _Ever After High _she thought breathlessly to herself as her stomach began to churn. After a lifetime of hearing about the great school and the wonderful times her mother had during her own enrollment, Raven almost felt like she had already been to the school before. Perhaps in another life, but then again that was highly unlikely. Alternative lives, reincarnation and anything like that was strictly fictional. Nervously she fussed with her skirt, a black and dark purple number that brought out the purple-like hues in her eyes and her newly dyed streaks in her mane.

_I wonder what it'll be like, being a student at Ever After High and getting ready to face my destiny as the next Snow White…oh how I wish mom or dad could have come with me, shame they had to stay home and tend to some matters…_Raven made a face, sadly it seemed more often than not her parents were too busy to spend any real time Raven. Or rather an un-planned time with her. But what did she expect? They were the king and queen of Ever After and their first duties where to their kingdom and all of their loyal subjects. Unlike popular belief, the life of a princess wasn't always glitz and glamour, for the majority of Raven's childhood she lived in semi-isolation as she was far too busy learning and training to become a proper lady. But at least she had relationships with her ladies-in-waiting, and the woodland creatures. They kept her company. Raven let out a sigh as she thought back to her home. She had only been gone a few hours and already she was longing to return to her beloved castle. What kind of teenager was she? Most would count down the nano seconds until they receive complete and total freedom from parents and guardians.

Slowly, Raven wrapped her arms around herself as she started to feel terribly home-sick. _You can't hid away in the castle forever after, I have to face the world…and my destiny sooner than later. In four years I will become Snow White. Besides, I will see everyone soon. We can MirriorChat, and maybe I might actually make some real best friends forever after? There has to be hundreds of students here, I'm sure I can at least find one to become friends with. It doesn't even have to be human, I'm not picky. _

Suddenly, Raven felt her ride come to a stop. Her stomach sank, there was no more delays; she was here and steps away from the start of her chapter. "Princess Raven," Her coachman said as he opened the door, "Welcome to Ever After High."

Raven gulped as she slowly exited the carriage, she bit her lower lip as she seen the sea of people before her. Hundreds of unfamiliar faces mixed in with a few less unfamiliar ones. "Oh my Grimm…" Raven began biting her nails, a nervous tell.

"My lady, your bags have been sent to your room; is there anything else I can do for you?" The coachman inquired after removing his cap.

Raven looked around nervously, _how about take me home? _ She compelled asking, but stopped herself before she made a fool of herself. Surely her parents wouldn't approve of her returning home on the first day at her new boarding school. More so when they were close and personal friends of the school's headmaster. "No. I'm fine. Thank you."

The coachman smiled as he backed up, "Alright then. Farewell Princess Raven, I will see you again when I come to bring you home for semester break." After giving a small wave the raven haired girl, the coachman climbed back onto the carriage and drove away, leaving Raven standing by herself.

_I suppose I better check myself in, after all it would not be good if I am late for orientation. _Slowly Raven made her way through the thick crowds, along the way she took note to a rather important fact; never everyone seemed to be looking at her. Self-consciously Raven raked a hand though her mane, fix her skirt as well as anything else that came to mind. _Why does everyone keep looking at me? _Raven began to wonder what was making her stand out, so much so that she paid no mind to the sign in her way. Abruptly Raven found herself losing her balance and her back on the grass. "Urgh," Slowly Raven lifted her head, her right hand went flying to her head as she rubbed a tender spot.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked, as a hand was extended towards the fallen Raven.

"I-I think so," Raven began, her cheeks began to blush as she took the kind stranger's hand and began to pull herself up from the ground. "I think the only thing damaged might be my pride," Raven began as she fixed herself up, but as soon as her eyes caught the helpful strnager's she stopped dead in her tracks. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and a kind smile to match, again Raven felt her checks flair. "But that will recover. Thank you."

"No problem," The stranger said nervously.

"Um, I'm," Raven began.

"Princess Raven White, Snow White's daughter, I know. Everyone knows- oh," He stopped and leaned over to pick up a small shimmering object off the grass, "You probably need this." He said softy as he generally placed Raven's fallen crown on her head. "After all every princess needs a crown, right? That's at least what my sister always tells me…" He started to ramble off and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, and that might explain a lot." Raven said softly with a laugh, this guy was pretty cute in an awkward kind of way. "Again thank you. By the way I didn't catch your name. After all I can't really properly thank you without knowing your name."

"I-I, um," He nervously started, "Dex. Err, Dexter, Dexter Charming."

Raven's eyes widened, a Charming. Her true-love, knight in shining armor was supposed to be a Charming. Could this be him? The man who would awake her from her slumber? "It's nice to meet you Prince Dexter."

But before their conversation could continue on, someone started calling out Dexter's name. His cheeks turned red for a minute, "Um, looks like I'm needed. So I should, go." He began as she started to walk away. "But it was nice meeting you Rav, sorry I'm not good at nicknames, we should meet up at dinner tonight."

_Did he just ask me out? No one has ever done that before! _Trying to hid her girlish glee, Raven simply put on her brightest princess smile, "That sounds lovely. See you then." As Raven watched him walked away she cupped her hands together. Suddenly being trapped in a glass coffin was didn't seem as bad if she could wake up to a nice prince like him. And it didn't hurt that he was cute.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

_So this is Ever After High… funny, I didn't image it to be so-so princess-y. _The daughter of the Evil Queen thought bitterly as she pursed her lips that where naturally coated with deep, blood-red lipstick that matched her ripped gothic-eque red and black dress. What could she say, she loved red, and it was her color the color of blood and her destiny. The color of the thing she was named after, and she would in four years feed her story-book partner; Snow White's daughter. Just thinking of the future pleased the young girl, as nothing was more critical to her then her destiny. It was the thing that keep her going through her dark and lonely days at the Evil Queen's castle. Dreaming and longing for the day she would be admired and all eyes would be on her. As they had never been.

_That's all in the past now, _she thought for a minute as she looked back at the mirror that delivered her to the stop where she now stood, feet away from the famed school's out-skirts. As she did so she glanced at her reflection, aseptically she looked nothing like her mother and didn't display any of her father's features either. Rather than an evil girl who would be hated she seen something more disgusting and horrific; a princess. With perfect pale skin, bright baby blue eyes, a warm smile and a long mane of flowing blonde waves that feel down her back just so effortlessly. The girl scolded at herself as she recounted the moments from her childhood when other would call her a princess, what an insult! Her, Apple Queen, the Evil Queen's child mistaken for a princess. How infuriating. Yet no matter how hard she tried to hid her natural beauty it failed; when she was eleven she hacked off the majority of her hair after being mistaken for 'a fair maiden', only to of course have it grow back out in a few weeks. Not even magic mixes and brews could fix her, for lack of a better term, problem areas.

Cursed, that is what she decided. Since her mother had infamously broken the laws of Ever After there had to be a price paid, and from the looks of things it was un-natural Apple's beauty. The very thing that would lead her to her own doom as who can take an evil queen seriously when she was princes perfect. Thus bring new meaning to the price attached to being pretty. Her classmates where intended to fear her, and hid from her presence. But rather the boys checked her out, and girls would ask her what shampoo she used to make her hair oh so shiny. If only her mother knew and could see; Grimm she would have a fit. Just as Apple had. It truly was a shame she was barely magic inclined, otherwise she could hex them all- and herself.

_Baba Yagga can teach me magic, and I will get stronger then no one will ever treat me the way they have…_Apple though as she made her hands into fits that started to faintly glow red, along with the blue in her eyes. _Then I will be closer to my destiny, something in my life that can NEVER be taken away from me. _Her eyes narrowed, _Don't worry mom, I will get revenge on those who impression you and together we will rule Ever After just as you always said we would._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

"Oh. My. Grimm. Is-is that-?"

"No way, that's the legendary princess."

"I can't believe I am going to school with the future queen, I wonder if we will have any classes together?"

"Move out of my way, I want to get a pic of her to post on MyChapter; no one back in my village would ever believe I was _this _close to a legend."

Everyone knew, just as Dexter has said. But apparently the student body at Ever After High more than knew about Raven's arrival, as it seems it was all anyone could talk about. No matter what way Raven looked she found herself the main attraction of her peers. From fellow freshmen full of girlish fangirl chatter as the crossed their fingers hoping to share a class with their future queen of Ever After. The boys that trailed behind her carrying gifts to praise her. To the upper class-men who stuck their noses up in the air, but longed to be her. It seems like everything only had one thing on their minds; Raven Queen.

As she slowly made her way towards the registration table Raven took note of all the stay eyes that fell upon her, the hush whispers of both admiration and envy. _This is strange, I know my legacy is a big deal. _Slowly Raven griped her arm tighter, as if to remind herself to remain well composed. _But I never expected this- how will I ever be able to have a normal high school experience? Or will the closest thing I have is in books and movies on Spellflix? _

"Raven White." A voice bellowed, suddenly pulling Raven out of her thoughts and sending her head back. "So at last, we finally met."

Raven turned, only to find herself mere inches from the owner of the voice. A girl, roughly her own age with long flowing blonde mane. "Apple, Apple Queen?"

Apple nodded, "So you do know who I am. Funny, I wasn't sure you would." She stopped and gave a smile to her enemy as she quickly eyed the raven haired princess. "At long last we met."

Raven gave a nod, unsure of what else to do. Growing up Raven had often heard of Apple, but never had the two's paths had crossed before, that is until now. There had been so many times, countless nights Raven recalled staying up, mentally running though her own tale; imaging what the face of her Evil Queen might be. What she may be like. Never had she imaged what she was seeing before her now. A girl, just like her. As Raven looked into Apple's bright eyes she just had to wonder how someone who seemed so pure could become something so cold. So evil. And so dark.

Was the Storybook of Legend's magic that strong, or was it all an act?

There were plenty of questions darting around in Raven's mind as she felt her blood rush and emotions rampage.

Never had her legacy felt as real as it did here and now.

_No more make-believe, this is reality….Legacy Day might be a year away, but my fate is before me now._


End file.
